


Sneezy Superman

by RobinMediocreFellow



Series: Brofriends [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demisexual Jason Grace, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Percy Jackson, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: Jason has survived being trained by Lupa, the war games of Camp Jupiter, losing his memory, two titan wars and a breakup. A simple cold shouldn't affect him this much.





	Sneezy Superman

Jason has survived being trained by Lupa, the war games of Camp Jupiter, losing his memory, two titan wars and a breakup. A simple cold shouldn't affect him this much. But it's so much more insidious than what he is used to. It came over night, attacking him in his sleep. The next morning he woke up coughing. 

At first Percy just teases him about it. 

“Do you need help lifting that mug?“ He asks innocently during breakfast on Tuesday morning; two days into Jason's elaborate coughing fit. “It sure looks heavy“

“Fuck off, Jackson“, Jason mumbles and sets the mug down. It is heavier than usual. His entire body feels sore. Demigod-strength my ass, he thinks to himself. I'm dying. 

Percy snickers to himself. “Is that why you were snoring like a walrus last night? And I should know, I've met a walrus“

“I wasn't“, Jason grumbles. He takes off his glasses for a second so he can rub his eyes. Even his fucking eyeballs are sore. Is that normal? 

Percy gets up from his chair. “You were“, he mumbles and kisses the top of Jason's head. He moves around his chair to grab his keys from the counter.

“Don't forget your wallet“, Jason mumbles. Percy snatches it from the coffee table. It's a Finding Nemo wallet. Jason gave it to Percy for Christmas last year. He loves it to bits. 

“Didn't plan on it“, Percy says but Jason can tell he's glad to have been reminded. 

“And wear a jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold“, Jason adds. His clocked nose makes him sound a little stupid, he finds. At least Percy didn't mock him for that. Yet. 

“Have you seen my jacket?“  
He spins around in the room, looking for it. Turns out Jason is not the only one who needs glasses, because Percy misses his blue college jacket hanging right there on the side of their poorly stocked bookshelf. Jason snickers and Percy turns to him, raising his eyebrows.  
“What?“

“It's right there, you moron“, Jason points at it. Then he sneezes so violently he almost hits his head on the table. “Oh gods“

Percy looks at him with a slightly worried expression. He picks his jacket off the shelf and drapes it over his shoulder. Jason can tell he wants to make a comment but either he can't think of anything good or he's decided to spare his poor boyfriend.  
“Are you sure you want to go to work today?“ He asks after a moment. 

Jason tries his best to sit up straight. “Of course. Rent doesn't pay itself. And don't children have like a better immune system or something?“

“I don't know, you're the teacher“ Percy shrugs. “I just don't want to you to get worse“  
Aww, Jason thinks to himself. He cares about me! (As if he didn't know that already)

“I don't want to miss too much. I didn't go to college for nothing!“ 

“You didn't go to college“, Percy reminds him. He picks up his mug and downs the rest of his coffee.

“I did, I just dropped out. So did you, babe, may I remind you“, Jason corrects him. ADHD, dyslexia and PTSD are just not a practical combination if you plan on studying ANYTHING.

“Who the fuck is letting you teach“, Percy mumbles as he stuffs his wallet, phone and keys into the pockets of his work pants. They're a little tight, so he's having a tough time. Jason watches him in amusement. He likes those pants. Not just because Percy's ass looks great in them but also because it's funny to see him struggle every morning. He also definitely noticed that when he called Percy 'babe', it made him blush.

“There's a teacher shortage“, Jason shrugs. “And you don't really need a degree to teach fucking PE class“  
He thinks for a moment, squinting lightly. Percy raises an eyebrow.  
“I think I might start taking online classes“, Jason says. He begins clearing the table, not that there was a lot on it to begin with. “To finally get a teaching certification, you know? And more classes. I mean, I am fluid in Latin“

“Sounds like a plan“ Percy puts on his jacket. He takes a moment to adjusts the collar. Jason nods, then he sneezes again. The lightbulb of the ceiling lamp explodes.  
“Di immortales“, Percy says, looking at Jason in genuine concern. Jason shrugs and grabs a tissue. He does feel like shit but he is not going to admit that to Percy. Boyfriends or not, they still feel like rivals most of the time.

“You better stay warm today“ Jason grumbles as Percy slips on his shoes. He waits for him to walk back over to him. “No kissing me goodbye?“

“I thought you didn't want me to get sick?“ Percy grins but he does saunter over to Jason and pecks his lips. “Happy now?“

Jason wraps an arm around Percy's waist and kisses him again before letting him go. “Yes“  
Percy flashes him a smile and straightens out his shirt a little.  
“Say hi to the fish for me!“ Jason calls after him as he walks through the door. Percy laughs and blows him a kiss, then the door falls shut. 

Jason has no idea how he manages to get through his work day. By the end of his day, he's coughed more times than he has spoken and his sneezes have made several lightbulbs explode. At least he hasn't caused any actual damage. Yet. Because his cold doesn't seem to go away, in fact, it's getting worse. 

Wednesday evening, they're watching disney movies on the couch. Hercules. With subtitles on because Jason is constantly coughing (but their dyslexia makes them totally useless anyway). After literally ten minutes of constant wheezing and spitting, Percy goes to grab their emergency ambrosia. He holds it on front of Jason's face. 

“Really?“ Jason snorts. “Perce, that's for emergencies!“  
The snack baggie in front of his face does not move. Jason coughs. 

“This is an emergency. You're dying!“ Percy insists. Jason reaches up and slaps the bag out of Percy's hand. Percy catches it before it hits the ground. He doesn't even take his eyes off Jason. Damn reflexes. Jason loves him so much. 

“Percy, it's a cold, not a brain tumor!“ He can't hide his laughter. The corner of Percy's mouth twitches, too. He still shoves the bag further into Jason's face. Jason rolls his eyes.  
“Babe!“  
That's his secret weapon. Percy's weak spot. It works. Percy sighs dramatically and slaps the ambrosia onto the coffee table. Then, with another theatrical sigh, he leans against Jason's side. 

“Snuggle me“

Jason wraps an arm around him and feels Percy relax. 

Ten minutes later, when Percy's in the bathroom, he reaches out and grabs himself a tiny bite of ambrosia.

On Friday, he calls in sick to work.  
“Where did you even GET this cold?“ Percy asks when he brings him a cup of tea. Jason has literally just gone back to bed. 

“Ordered it off Amazon“, Jason replies sarcastically, then coughs for several minutes. His throat feels like someone rubbed sandpaper all over it. His nose is no longer useful to him. 

“You should send it back“, Percy mumbles and sets the mug down on the bedside table. He watches Jason cough for a moment, then grabs the thermometer. “Turn your head“  
He sticks it into Jason's ear, who is to tired to complain about it. He barely slept tonight. He doubts Percy did, either, but he's not complaining.

“98.2°“ He mumbles. “A little high, but you'll survive“

Jason just coughs. He needs sleep. And Percy needs to go to work. The fish at the aquarium are not going to feed themselves.  
“Perce, you're gonna be late“, he mumbles and snuggles into his pillow. “I'll be fine“

Percy grumbles something and tucks in the sheets around him. Jason just barely registers him kissing his forehead, then he's out cold. 

He straight up sleeps until fucking 5 PM.

When he wakes up he can hear rain outside. The apartment seems vacant. 

“Perce?“ He croaks out. No answer. Weird. Percy should be home by now. Did something happen? Monster attack? Working overtime? Jason clumsily searches around on his nightstand for his mega-monsterproof-phone-made-by-Leo-and-siblings. Or Leo-phone, if you don't always have two hours to say the entire name. Squinting, because he is not wearing glasses, Jason dials Percy's number. 

“Hey Jay“ Percy answers after a few seconds of ringing. “How we feeling?“

Fucking shit. “Okay“

Percy does not believe him, Jason knows it. But he doesn't comment on it. “I'll be home in like 20 minutes, okay? I stopped by my Mom's place“

“Oh, okay“, Jason croaks. At least no monsters. That's good. And an exception. He sneezes and lighting strikes a nearby building.

“You sure you okay?“ Percy is frowning, Jason can hear it. It's cute that he cares, but Jason hates being babied. 

“Yeah, sure“, Jason lies. The gods punish him with an elaborate coughing fit. 

“Okay, I'll be home in 10“, Percy says firmly. 

Five minutes later, Jason hears him unlocking the apartment door.  
“Jay?“ 

“Bedroom“, Jason calls, followed by a coughing fit. In slow motion, he climbs out of bed. Just as his feet touch the ground and he's standing up ag least straight-ish, Percy appears in the doorway. 

“I brought some of my Mom's soup“

Jason's heart melts a little. “You're the best“

Percy smiles and holds out his arms. Jason stumbles into them. His head his heavy. Percy kisses the top of his head. He holds him just a few seconds longer, then playfully slaps his butt. “C'mon lightning boy, let's have some soup“

The soup is delicious. Of course it is, Sally made it. She's the mother Jason never had. Percy watches him eat, a crooked smile on his lips. It makes Jason a little self conscious of his red nose and puffy eyes. 

“How was your day?“ He asks, sniffling. Soup always gives him a runny nose. Helps, if it's blocked. 

“Good“, Percy says. He take his eye off his boyfriend and starts cleaning some dishes. Their dishwasher broke ages ago so now they're cleaning by hand. Why don't they just get it fixed? Well, money. Also, one of them can literally control water with his mind. Dishes ain't that hard when you can do that. They're fine. 

“Remember my co-worker Ben I told you about?“ Percy asks, his back turned to Jason.

“Yeah, Ben that smells weird, I remember him“

“Exactly, Ben that smells weird“, Percy says and turns around, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder. “Turned out to be a monster. Canadian“

Jason groans. “Ugh, I hate these guys“

“Yeah, me too“, Percy turns back around to his dishes. “Anyway, I killed him“

“Figured“, Jason slurps his soup. He's looking at Percy with narrowed eyes. Is he hurt? How is he holding himself? Any blood soaking through anywhere? 

“I'm fine, Jay“, Percy says without turning around. Jason gives his back a little squint like, how do you always do that?  
“Don't worry about me. You know I can handle a Canadian“

Of course Jason knows. But he still worries. He worries every time Percy leaves the house. And he gets jealous every time anyone even remotely attractive talks to Percy, apart from their friends. He's lost so much... he can't lose Percy, too. Jason knows he has issues. He's working on it. 

The soup actually helps. On Saturday morning, he wakes up and is actually able to breathe. He can breathe without coughing, he can breathe through his nose (at least kind of), hooray! It's the small things that matter, isn't it?  
Percy twitches in his arms. They always sleep intertwined, no matter how warm it is. That's how they keep the nightmares away. They always know the other is there, they have to. It's the only thing that keeps them sane sometimes. Each other. 

Jason trails his fingers over Percy's bare chest, tracing the thick scars under his pecs. Out of all of his boyfriend's scars, Jason believes these are the most warrior-like. His fingers continue wandering, up his neck and over his face, feeling his lips, the stubble on his cheek. He twirls his grey streak around his finger. Percy's face twitches. He opens his eyes. Oops. 

“What are you doing?“ He mumbles in his raspy morning voice and blinks a few times. 

“You're pretty“, Jason whispers and runs two fingers down Percy's nose. Percy chuckles and closes his eyes. 

“You sound better“, he mumbles. 

“I feel better“, Jason's fingers reach Percy's lips. Percy smiles and licks his fingertips. Jokingly, Jason pushes a little, but Percy full on sucks in his fingers in. His hands find Jason's thighs and rub them gently. 

“Don't pretend“, Jason chuckles. “You're a damn virgin, Jackson“

Percy laughs and Jason's fingers drop from his mouth. Jason wipes them on the sheets. He wraps his arms around Percy again. It's nice to tease a little but they both know it's not really going anywhere soon. No pressure for either of them. 

 

“I'm glad you're feeling better“, Percy says as they're making breakfast. 

“Yeah, that was a shitshow“, Jason agrees. 

Next to him, the faucet explodes; Percy sneezed.


End file.
